Bigfoot and Ice Cream (Not a Truth or Dare Story)
by Juliette Grimm
Summary: When nothing was happening in Ferryport Landing the teens of the Grimm house play Truth or Dare. What they didn't realize is that when the Dare that goes Sabrina's way leads to more than they could ever have guessed it leads them on for a fight of their life. And a lot more. Because a new group is rising. And they want to take down the Grimms. Sabrina, Puck and Daphne are back.
1. Prolouge

HI! New Story! I haven't been on FF.N that much but I'm Back:)) So here's the Prologue for my new story, All Because of A Dare.

**OFFICIAL AND ONLY DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM**

* * *

**Prologue  
**

Sabrina Grimm bolted past the dark, endless cavernous walls as quick as she could. Why was this shadowy figure chasing her? Oh right? Puck.

But then again she was used to people-or large, hairy, bigfooted things-chasing her, and danger in general. Not that she liked it...but...

She looked behind her in a cliche moment and saw the figure running as fact as it could. She tripped and scrambled into another room. The darkness overwhelmed her but turning on the flash light she held would result in immediate failure to complete what she was here for. Ice cream.

Yes she was running for her life for ice cream. It all started when Daphne, Puck, Red, a snooty but willing since no mystery was afoot Pinocchio, and herself started to play Everafter Truth or Dare. So when Puck texting Granny to inform that everything was OK while she and the adults were out, Sabrina had not expected to get a dare to steal Bigfoot's ice cream.

See Bigfoot lived up in a cave by Mount Taurus and he loved Ice cream. The legend was started by Puck, who claimed that he had him at Evil Guys Group (yes Sabrina laughed two) and that the hairy monster that looked like Chubacca was eating a 20 liter tub of Neapolitan ice cream with a spoon as big as the big bad wolfs paw.

Speaking from experience that was big.

Anywho after a week the town kids got over it when Baba Yaga carved the word hungry into the side of the mountain and they all had to stop her from eating all the children.

Sabrina saw the end of the cave and ran out happily. She trotted down the mountain in an expert manor and reached her group of friends.

Passing Puck his ice cream, she watched as he smiled. Then she took a large sterling silver spoon from her pocket and handed it to him smiling.

"Here you go-dog breath."


	2. Mornings Like Usual! Classic Opening!

_**HI! Here's **_

* * *

A week after the dare and I was still getting "You even got Bigfoots spoon!" and, "What was it like? Was he big? Harry?"

I was really getting sick of it and me and Puck are mad at eachother again. Him because I'm getting so much attention for **his **dare and for me, I'm mad because I'm getting **too much** attention for **his** stupid dare.

Everyone thinks it's stupid but it's his fault I have to endure stupid questions. It's like, "I FOUGHT THE MASTER AND YOU DIDN'T ASK ME THESE QUESTIONS!" But Bigfoot and Ice Cream! "OMG You are such a hero." Grr...

My alarm clock blared some One Direction song and I gritted my teeth, lately Daphne has been changing my alarm clocks ring song or messing with my clothes. Nothing as extreme as Puck's stupid dares but enough to make me grit my teeth and want to scream.

Correction, actually scream.

"DAPHNE!" I screeched, sitting upright. I tore the green blob of blankets and sheets off of me. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CHANGING MY ALARM RINGER TO STUPID SONGS?!" **(A/N:I don't mean to offend 1D fans) **I placed my feet on the cool hardwood ripping open the door and down the hall.

Daphne banged on Puck's door and he snapped it open, saw me and let Daphne in with a sly grin. I reached for the door before it slammed shut.

"Daphne I'm not going to hurt you! I'm going to knock some sense into you for liking that stupid band!" I banged on it at each word and I heard a door open, Uncle Jake mutter then go back to bed.

"HEY!" Puck screamed, "Don't hate the Best band of all time! I mean! Pfft! Shut up Grimm! You think you're so-SMART!"

"Smarter than you dung face!" I cried. The door opened causing me to tumble in.

"At least I can protect myself beetle brains!" Puck crowed, flapping up and laughing, Daphne ran into the woods.

I jumped up to get him, "Oh really?" I shorted and grabbed his leg, "At least I can pronounce the word '_It'_!"

"Hey that's a serious condition! Iot! I-I-Itffff!" He stumbled to say it and I smirked.

"You could say it before! You're just pretending! You said it yesterday, you retard!" He shakes me off and I splashed into his pool. It was ice cold. I screamed bloody murder and clambered out of the pool.

Dripping wet, white, see through top and uncomfortable bottoms.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I reached for his neck. He swooped out of the way as soon as the door opened and Granny ran in. She looked panics and somewhat comical in her slippers, bathrobe and battle ax.

"The House is Under Attack! Man your stations! And for heavens sake get changed!"


	3. Attack Tactics! Simple

I slipped on some track pants, a sports bra and a hoodie as fast as I could manage. Slinging my hair up into a pony tail and pulling on shoes at the same time.

I grabbed my sword and flung open my door seeing Daphne decked out in magical gear covering her _My Little Pony_ Pajamas.

"Who's attacking?" I asked, frazzled. I eyed the picture of Elvis and Daphne on the wall instead of looking at Daphne. She's 11 now but I don't want her to get hurt.

"I can't tell, windows are closed, the house is under lock down. " Daphne bit her lip, "No ones attacked the house in a long time? Do you think we'll be OK?"

"Of course you will, I'm here to protect you, Marshmallow." Puck's voice filtered in and he landed beside us. Uncle Jake barreled up the stairs and grabbed my forearm.

"'Brina, Puck, come with me. Pinocchio get Red. Daphne, man the fire attacks. Don't go outside! If you bring yourself into open fire you're grounded! Come on Sabrina!" Jake practically threw me don't the stairs and I stumbled for my balance. Granny ran in.

She held something in her hands, she looked worried as she passed Uncle Jake a teared out page from a book. The books littered the floors, climbed in stacks up the walls and were crammed in nooks. They barely all fit.

Uncle Jake scanned the page. "I hope not, Mom." He opened the door. A scream echoed and a flash of red and a mob of angry beasts.

"LOVE YOU GRANNY!" I screamed before Jake dragged me and Puck outside.

I held my sword and dagger tight in either hand and it was like a movie. All the sound stopped. All I saw was the attackers and their attempted blows. I slashed and kicked and twisted.

I was like a tornado. Moving when I had to. Knowing how to stop moves before they even came.

But it was too much. There were too many attackers. Lipulations and mice attacked my feet. Brownies and ogres. Trolls and Bad Guys. The mobs were shot from above from our houses invisible guns, no doubt manned by Daphne.

The three of us were soon joined by our reinforcements. Even though Mom and Dad wanted to move back to Ferryport Landing they also wanted to set up a organization to help Everafters transfer into the human world. It's called ELT (Everafter Living Transfers). They are constantly around the world helping all Everafters become as normal as possible. It's an extension of what Mom was doing in NYC. The pigs, Bess. Bunny. Baba Yaga...? Snow and Charming all drew their wepons and attacked.

I slashed at the next attacker.

"We're over thrown! Get to safety! The House!" I screamed. We all battled our way to the door. They covered me while I went to work unlocking doors. I knocked and let the house unlock and then turned the knocker five times left and three right, the fairy head split open revealing a key pad.

I hastily traced the outside of it and it started glowing blue. I ducked as a dagger wedged itself into the siding above me. I huffed in a sharp breath and muttered.

_"A Grimm needs in. A Grimm needs safety. A Grimm protects. Because whatever we do, we Grimms do it bravely. Let me in, don't hesitate, let me in. Now don't wait!" _The glowing died down and the fairy head snapped shut before the door swung open.

Without backing down we all backed up into the house. The door slammed shut and Baba Yaga and Granny approached on it like wolves muttering loud.

"HA ICHI ACH AA!"

I took a breath and wiped my forehead. Puck sat on the couch and looked like he was going to pass out. He had a large bleeding gash decorating his forehead.

Daphne, Red and Pinocchio bolted downstairs with panicked looks on their faces.

Daphne shot Merlin's wand at us and our wounds felt better. I was also suddenly wearing very stylish battle gear.

I rolled my eyes at her sudden vege.

Granny and Baba Yaga froze and turned to us. "Basement, now. We're waiting out the storm."

"-Of angry beastlings?" Pinocchio muttered as we all trotted 2 steps at the time.

Granny swung open the door to show a room that had everything.

We dived onto couches and I put my head in my hands.

Who is attacking?

* * *

"Wait?!" Red broke the eerie silence, snapping me out of the doze I had been in.

We were taking turns manning the guns, defending like the inside like cowards.

I hate this.

"What?" I asked.

"Listen." She looked up at the metal roof. "Silence?"

"Did they stop?" Puck asked.

"Check the camera." Snow ordered. Granny walked over.

"What's happening?" Canis asked.

"They've stopped attacking. Get upstairs."

We obeyed and quickly went upstairs. Some books fell and a few cracks adorning the windows.

I ran to the door and opened it.

We all stepped outside and waded through the rubble slowly. Grass upturned chunks of fence cut up. The dollhouse is torn apart.

And on the grass was bold, bright red letters spelling out.

**Watch Out Grimms! A Threat is rising. You will all die. And we will rule.**

A circle with an square in it and 3 lines in the square connecting at a smaller circle sat under the message.

I froze, "Not another one!"


	4. Confusion Board

Granny and Daphne launched onto full mystery mode, searching journals and books for the symbol. Puck and Uncle Jake went outside to clean up, they even dragged along Pinnocio.

I caught Puck muttering, "No one attacks the Grimms except me! I destroy stuff around here!"

Red and Mr. Canis went to prepare breakfast, which left me all alone. Snow, Charmming, Goldie, Bess, Hamstead, Swineheart and Boreman went to join Granny and Daphne, which left me all alone. So I went and called Dad and Mom to ask them about the symbol.

"Well," Mom said after she had drawn out my description of it. "I have actually seen that before. Almost everywhere we go it's graffiti. On the walls of buildings. I saw someone with a tatoo on their arm with it once. One morning in China it was on the street, they covered it with a tarp and had people detour around it. So if it threatened you then it must be something everafter. But what do they have against the Grimms?"

"I think this time it's plain and simple, they want to rule the world and they know it'll be harder with us here." I responded. I was on the kitchen line and I could see Red straining to hear me. I hid a smile. She's shy and quiet but nosy and a toned down version of Daphne.

"Oh, maybe. That's just it. Why are they now all of the sudden bent on ruling the world if everafters have been living in peace for five years since the Hand?" I heard grummbling no doubt Dad is chimming in on Mom's opinion. "Your father says it's because only 35% of them are trustworthy. But it can't be true because of our clients. They take up 75% of the everafter community."

"I don't know Mom. Can you guys keep on the lookout for the symbol? I've got to go help Daph and Granny. Love you."

"Love you."

"Bye."

"Bye." Mom ended the call first and I then cancelled it. I leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Mr. Canis what should we do?"

"Trust yourself child. Nothing else matters." He grabbed the plate of toast strips with a few dipping eggs and I helped red pour me, her and Pinnocio a few big bowls of Honey Nut Cherios.

I sighed as I stared up at the family picture I had blown up and placed on the ceiling. In black sharpie I planced a tick line on my head board. It was to count the times I didn't know what to do.

There were a lot of ticks on there.

I put the sharpie away and opened up my journal. I wrote in the events of the day before carefully placing in the symbol and what Mom had said.

It was dark out now but Puck, Pinnnocio and Jake were still out there. I got up and grabbed a big sweater, put on my boots and headed downstairs to help them.

"How's it going?" I asked. In the dark I could make out the forms of the three guys.

"Not well." Jake said and from his initial direction a burst of light waded in and like a preditor captured his prey in a attack of light. His prey was a spot on the grass that we were gathered around.

"Go in side and do your domestic work women." Pinnocio snarled at me, it was clear he hated being out here, I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and picked him up before roughly shoving him to the ground.

"It's been a hard day for all of up, Puppet. I don't need you yacking in my ears."

"Oh yes. It must have been hard inside in the warm house talking to people while we spend hours trying to get this intollerable message off the ground!" He roared.

I took a step foreword only to be pulled back by someones hands and pressed against their chest. "He's tired, Grimm, and so are you. So just calm down." Puck didn't let go and I didn't squirm free as we just watched as Jake tried again and again with different methods.

He got an animal to dig up the dirt. He got the grass to die and regrow. He even tried spray painting the whole patch black but no matter what he did the message shone through.

I growled under my breath. Uhg! Why does this have to happen on a weekend? I'd rather be at school then watch this mess. I thought back to our neighbors. After a few hours they went home with promises that they wouldd check up on us tommorow. Granny and Daphne had only moved to get a new book. I just couldn't join them.

Now the only reason I'm not killing Puck is because last week he asked me to be his grilfriend. And I hadn't answered. So I'm taking this time to think about it while the heat from him comes to me.

Part of me wants to say yes. Part of me wants to say no. Part of me wants to turn around and kiss him. Part of me wants to turn around and slap him.

We go inside after Uncle Jake gives up. I depart from Puck, feeling cold all of the sudden.

"I'm going to bed!" I jumped up each step and dived for my door. Someone grabbed my wrist. They swivel me around and I face Puck.

He grabbed my face, plasters his lips to mine. Lets go, opens my door and pushes me in before closing it, leaving me shell shocked.

I put on my Pajamas in a haze and grab my sharpie adding another tick to the bunch before going to sleep.


End file.
